The Naruto Blood Brandy Las Vegas Challenge
by bradw316
Summary: Now I know I'll get heat for this but I'm doing it anyway, Take Naruto and put him in Harry Potter's shoes in this challenge tack on a reasonable example chapter which will be up in a few days.
1. Challenge Page

The Naruto Blood Brandy Las Vegas Challenge

 **Challenge -** Naruto in the last battle with Kaguya seals her inside himself but not before a portal opens, just before the sealing is completed. Naruto's world itself was pretty much destroyed in those last minutes, his friends dead. He appears in the DC's New 52 Animated Cinematic Universe. He's found by Superman, Batman, and the Martian Manhunter near death, nursed back to health both mentally and physically after Manhunter stating the young teen has a great sense of morality and justice. He then spends three years adjusting to life in the DC Universe, until finally with Nightwing as his chaperone goes to Las Vegas to unwind. Instead Naruto wakes up after a weekend of drinking and gambling coming away with 85% of Casino's revenue, a comped room, 65% stocks in Lex Corps., and a beautiful wife (More explained below) he barely knows but slowly develops romantic connection with.

Pairings: Naruto/Any DC Super-Heroine or Super-Villainess not taken

Superman/Wonder Woman

Batman/(one of three, Catwoman, Talia-Al-Ghul, or Harley Quinn(Author figures out how this works))

Nightwing/Starfire

Timeline based on video releases: Justice League: Flashpoint Paradox

Justice League: War

The Son of Batman

Justice League: Throne of Atlantis

(Naruto Arrives)

Batman vs. Robin

(Naruto's First Two Years if going for a Batman/Talia pairing you can toss in Naruto helping the Bat Family in Bad Blood)

Batman: Bad Blood

(Las Vegas Challenge start)

Justice League vs. The Teen Titans

Now that this is done I'll toss in an example chapter soon, though it's pretty easy to find since this challenge has been out there awhile I just tossed in a couple of simple curve balls even mapped out a timeline though.


	2. Sample Chapter

The Naruto Blood Brandy Las Vegas Challenge

Sample Chapter

Naruto groaned feeling a huge a pounding headache, it brought about several reasons why he never drank before. One the hangover afterward simply wasn't worth it, which begged the question why his favorite granny always drank herself into a stupor, _Simply because she could kill the hangover with her medical jutsu_. He winced sadly thinking about his surrogate mother after so many years, three years to be exact. Clearing his thoughts not wanting to dwell on; would of, should of, or could of, he took stock of his situation outside the hangover which he was pretty sure Kurama will neutralize soon, first he was sleeping in a bed, a rather warm and comfortable bed. Then his body started sending signals that were very confusing, one he missing something very important, his clothes, shifting slightly he noted his bare ass was touching some very fine silk sheets, the same with his bare back. Then the signals to his chest, legs, and arms began firing painting a very horrific picture. _Oi, Kurama what the hell happen to me?_

In that moment he could almost feel his large furry friend let loose a massive dirty grin, " **Why don't you open your eyes and look, kit.** "

The blonde Jinchuuriki immediately panicked, the last time the fox got this mischievous was the day before the final battle when he and Sakura woke up together after a very passionate night. _Well, shit._ Slowly opening his right eye first wincing at the light, scanning the room he noted it was quite luxurious , high ceilings, mahogany dressers, lush velvet carpeting, expensive looking light fixtures, the only thing that made it standout was several monster holes in the high ceilings. This made the blonde shinobi pale slightly. Opening his other eye he slowly looked down and found a head of long platinum blonde hair not unlike Ino's. His eyes traveled further downward noting the long well-toned and tanned leg curled around his left leg, a well-muscled hand resting gently on his abdomen, her beautiful head gently on his upper chest a faint smile gracing her sleeping features. _Sakura-chan would kill me! Clark-san is going to kill me!_ Naruto screamed in his head hearing the fox bursting out in laughter. _What the HELL, fox?! What happened?_

Kurama calmed down though he did burst into a small fits of snickers, " **You and the Grayson kid got a little hammered, I was going to neutralize the alcohol but considering the date I decided to let you have your fun. Didn't know you'd black out though, anyway about the second day after you arrived, two certain girls came looking for you though I was kind of surprised, at the one.** "

Naruto shifted slightly looking down at Kara Zor-El, a.k.a., Kara Kent, a.k.a. Supergirl gently reaching down and tucking some hair behind her ear and frowning slightly. _Guess I'm not as over everything as I thought,_ he sighed sadly.

" **That kind of thing you can't simply get over right away, it's a still healing wound. Anyway there are other things you need to know,** " the fox's grin got wider. " **Check her hand.** "

Naruto's face gotten even paler as his eyes zoomed in on a verily expensive looking gold band encircling her ring finger glittering maliciously at him. _Yep, Clark-san is going to kill me, use his heat vision to burn my body to ashes, and then toss those ashes into the Phantom Zone_. Naruto thought dryly, shifting more at the uncomfortable images in his head.

With a long and heavy sigh the lone surviving shinobi of Universe 50 according to Batman stared quietly up at the ceiling noting a mirror and his own tired image staring down at him. He also got a tantalizing view of Kara's sheet covered figure. What's more amazing to him the mirror was still intact considering other parts of the ceiling had holes everywhere, no doubt from Kara having accidents with her heat vision no doubt mid-orgasm. At any rate he decided to reflect on his life after he appeared in this world, figuring it was a good idea to reflect on his life now that it was on borrowed time.

XXX

(Universe 50, three years ago…)

Naruto watched in horror as Madara with his dying breath launched an Amaterasu at the Juubi captive tree where millions of sleeping shinobi and civilians were undergoing various lives in false worlds, generated by their own imaginations. The black flames once touching the first branch lancing into a thousand different directions, engulfing everyone the tree had enthralled. "NNNNOOOOO!" Naruto shouted.

"If I can't win then neither shall you insect," Madara grimaced with a smirk before his body crumbled to dust.

The blonde Jinchuuriki eyes closed everyone he knew and loved were gone, his eyes traveled to a slumped form just outside the battle-zone. Her short pink locks blowing gently in the wind, a massive hole having gone through her chest, not even her regeneration jutsu could close it. Looking closer he saw Kakashi-sensei on the ground motionless. While Sasuke was kneeling gasping for air; with several shallow wounds all over his body looking up at the sky anger in his eyes. Naruto followed his longtime friend and rival, hovering some five hundred feet in the air, was the Mad Rabbit Goddess Kaguya. "I'm going to make you pay for this!" Naruto growled summoning four clones. "Sasuke, I got a plan."

"Fine, but hurry I don't think I have much time left," Sasuke grimaced beginning to feel light headed.

"Right," the blonde jinchuuriki began weaving through hands signs as he did a sealing array began forming underneath his feet, as the hand-signs continued to weave the array widen.

"What are planning, dear son," Kaguya whispered not recalling this potential seal jutsu from Ashura before. Not waiting for it to finish she launched downward toward her reincarnated youngest child.

Naruto smirked watching her flying toward him, "That's right come get me," he continued to weave hand-signs. "Sasuke, on the count of three."

"One," Kaguya was two hundred yards and closing.

"Two," Sasuke muttered activating his Sharingan and Rinnegan which quickly morphed into the Eternal Magenkyo Sharingan, while his Rinnegan morphed into the Eternal Rinnegan.

"It will not work, my son!" Kaguya shouted closing the distance to fifty yards.

"Three," Naruto muttered to himself, "It's too late for you, Kaasan!" Naruto growled mockingly. "Sasuke NOW!"

"KAMUI!" Sasuke shouted as his jutsu fired.

"Nine-Biju Elemental God SEAL!" the blonde jinchuuriki shouted the sealing array glowed before quickly attaching Kaguya using her own momentum to suck her into Naruto's seal just as the Kamui sucked them both into an alternate dimension.

Sasuke stood briefly his gasps slowly becoming shallower with each breath, "Nice work, dobe." His eyes closed his body crashing to the ground as his last breath slowly drained out of him in a long sigh.

Earth from Universe 50 belonged to the wildlife…

XXX (Universe 1 – Three Years Ago…)

Naruto couldn't really remember what happened the moment he entered the Kamui dimension, only that it spit him out right over the Superman statue, in Metropolis Central Park. The way he had entered this universe, had prompted the Justice League to be summoned with the MSCU (Metropolis Special Crimes Unit) in reserve. He spent nearly a week in recovery as the fox healed his injuries in the Watchtower infirmary. When he awoke he found himself surrounded by some of the weirdest looking people he had ever met in his life. "What is this some kind of costume party?" he remembered joking, causing Superman to raise an eyebrow.

"Can you tell us how you appeared in the park?" the Batman asked.

"Fought a war, lost, had to seal a threat inside me, then tried to seal us both into a negative dimension, guess it didn't work out, must have missed a hand-sign," Naruto sighed heavily.

"Injuries do corroborate your story, your healing has doubled now that your conscious," the Manhunter stated.

"I had another tenant before I sealed the last threat in, he helps. Plus I have a bloodline limit that gives me extreme longevity," Naruto explained.

"In what way, if I may ask?" Superman spoke up.

"Let's just say I age slower than a normal person can, and my chakra is far more dense," the blonde Jinchuuriki stated getting questioning looks, "Chakra is an energy field I used back in my world that combines the spiritual and the physical that let me do a variety of jutsu."

"So supernatural abilities, I see." Batman crossed his arms over his chest thinking. "Your skill set would make you a meta-human."

"Not sure I know what that means," Naruto winced sitting up and throwing his feet off the bed looking at the three individuals. He had to admit they looked colorful, at least two of them did. But as his mind started to sort through several details, one included he wasn't dead and the second was he wasn't locked away in the Kamui null dimension like he had hoped. He was alive and everything he knew, loved, and lived for was gone. Slumping forward he let the devastating wave of grief hit him full force. "Damn it, Damn IT!, DAMN IT!" he muttered at first before screaming out every face flashing through his mind he ever knew before settling in on one solitary image, pink hair, jade green eyes, and a single purple diamond set into her beautiful forehead. "SAKURA!" he yelled in agony. The Martian Manhunter had informed his two telepathically what was wrong and they all wisely allowed the young man to vent out his anguish before he slumped to his knees his face buried into his hands.

XXX (Universe 1 – Present Day)

Naruto groaned, _The second girl was Kori I take it?_

Kurama nodded, " _ **Yep, judging from the sounds coming from next door, she and your buddy were having the same fun you did.**_ "

Kara shifted slightly rolling off of the blonde Jinchuuriki going spread eagle briefly before sitting up rubbing her eyes letting the sheets fall off her upper body giving the Jinchuuriki and his Biju a very tantalizing view of the female Kryptonian's assets. "Morning, Naruto," she yawned.

"Sorry, Kara guess I got a bit carried away this weekend," Naruto muttered.

Kara turned smirking slightly before leaning down and engaging in a deep kiss that Naruto himself returned with surprising vigor. "I'm not."

Naruto blinked looking confused. "Your not?"

"Please, we've known each other what two and a half years. You can't say things haven't been interesting," Kara explained.

"I would think you want to pick your own husband," Naruto stated.

Kara's eyes lit up in mischief, "Who says I didn't. Need to know Whiskers, when a Kryptonian woman has a man in their sights, we go for them. I think it's the same with Tameranians, cause Kori went with me when you to emo's went running off to Vegas."

Naruto sighed a second before chuckling, "It was Dick's idea said I needed a way to let loose and stop thinking about things I can't change."

"Wow, who knew Nightwing had a poetic side," Kara giggled.

"Judging from Kurama, he also has a missionary and doggy, side as well," Naruto smirked having his fellow scowl at him.

"Not a need to know image, thank you," Kara snorts.

Naruto shrugged, "Just glad they got together, been dancing around the issue long before I showed up." Kara nodded looking around for her clothes, coming to stop on a several large suitcases and a thick manila envelope. "Wow, I forgot how much you won."

"Always was lucky when it came to gambling, my dad said it was something I inherited from mom," Naruto chuckled. "Along with her personality and temper."

The female Kryptonian stood moving around gathering her clothing as Naruto watched entranced as the beautiful young woman moved about the room in her birthday suit. He noted the lack of tan lines. Kara turned to him smirking slightly, "Like what you see, Whiskers?"

The blonde Jinchuuriki nodded dumbly before sitting up, groaning slightly rolling his neck slightly before standing up on his own stooping down and grabbing his boxers pulling them on, watching Kara move off toward the shower. Wandering over to the envelope Naruto picked it up and flipped through it, as he did his face went from neutral to almost a Joker level of evil grin. "Oh this is simply too rich. Kara-chan, I'm going to see if Dick's still alive!"

"I'm sure Kori hasn't killed him, worn him out maybe, killed him doubtful," Kara shouted back from the shower.

XXX

Naruto walked across a very short hallway to come to a door similar to his, knocking on it briefly, a few seconds later, a woman with flawless orange tinted skin, long luscious dark crimson hair, bright expressive solid emerald eyes, and expression of complete innocence that often made Naruto's heart ache when he saw it, as well as burn deep down with extreme envy at his friend. _Wears my favorite color as skin twenty-four seven, undeniably gorgeous, and is a mix of both Hinata and Sakura best traits. Oh well, never meant to be,_ Naruto smiled slightly, "Hey, Kori is the emo prince awake?"

Kori looked puzzled a moment before she giggled, "He is in the kitchen it seems our mating ritual has left him eager to partake of the eating."

"Well it's like this Kori, think of mating like endurance training, only you burn few more calories than you would with simply training, cause your losing more bodily fluids," Naruto explained using something the Tameranian understood in regards to physiology.

Kori's eyes brighten, "That is why I'm the famished then please friend Naruto, let us partake in the eating as well."

"I'll wait until after Kara finishes her shower, just need to talk to Dick," Naruto replied with a faint smile.

Kori nodded ever her present sweet smile as she turned and moved off toward the dining room, it was then Naruto noted she wasn't wearing any clothing. "Kori! Clothing!" he stated turning his head closing his eyes.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry friend Naruto," the Tameranian princess chirped he heard her muffled feet move off into the bedroom.

"Well, safe to say I've tried everything but Kori simply lacks traditional modesty," Dick Grayson's voiced stated with slight humor in it.

Naruto opened his eyes giving his friend a dry look, "Please, you just like watching her move around at your place in the buff."

Dick scratched the back of his head looking sheepish, "Can you blame me, being raised the way I was, the only girls I ever met were, Catwoman, Talia Al Ghul, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Katanna, Barbara, Raven, Terra, ' _Kitten_ ', and Kor'Mander, to name a few."

Naruto snorts, "Still say you're a lucky teme."

The former Boy Wonder snorts, "Yeah well, what's up?" As the dry look added both a frown and a smirk which was kind of strange on the blonde. "What?"

"First, what the actual fuck happened?" Naruto asked.

Dick let loose a long suffering sigh, "We got drunk, we blacked out, apparently during this black out period Kara and Kori found us, considering they were mostly sober at the time. Listen to whatever drunken sob story we told, then got a bright idea to marry us. The married thing probably came from Kori."

"How do you figure?" Naruto asked.

"We shared with them our secrets, in Tameranian I think that means such secrets needed to be protected and the only way she felt she could protect my secrets was to marry me and hide it behind a marriage oath."

"Doesn't explain why Kara went along with it?" Naruto asked.

Dick sighed pinching his nose, "Wow, when you told me you could be dense I didn't think you were this dense. My friend, how many times have the two of you done things together, or just hung out. You often told me it was like hanging out with Sakura, so why don't you draw your own conclusions."

Naruto crossed his arms thinking after a few moments his eyes widen slightly, "Wow your right I really am that dense," he sighed then snickered. "Was pretty awesome waking up this morning, after the fox got rid of the hangover. And if I can survive Clark after I defiled his cousin."

Grayson snickered, "Oh man you're boned."

Naruto held up a manila envelope, "I got a peace offering if it comes to that."

The former Boy wonder grabbed the envelope and flipped through it, as he did his eyes widen, "Well holy shit, you have 65% of Lex Corp in your hands?"

"Yep, don't know how but don't care I got Lex Luther figuratively by his balls," Naruto smirked.

Author's Note: There my sample chapter now, know this I used Supergirl for this sample doesn't necessarily means whoever takes this challenge needs to as well. I removed Damien and Raven as a pairing for the challenge so now everyone can go nuts on what pairing you'd like to see for Naruto.


End file.
